Gone Baby Gone
by indigenousbleu
Summary: After Edward Leaves Bella gets put in the asylum by Charlie. Edward is assigned as her psychologist but doesn't want her to know its him. He goes under the alias of Eli Colin. Will Bella be healed? Set in New Moon. R&R. ExB
1. Proluge

Gone Baby Gone Chapter one: Loss

**Gone Baby Gone Chapter one: Loss.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie pleaseeeee?**

**Okay so here's the story. People have done the whole Edward leaves and bella goes crazy thing before. Mine is like that except that a) I wrote it :D b) it has A HUGE twist. If I see that in my story its starting to get like the normal stereo type thing im going to delete it. I'm original. Ya dig? On with tha story**

**Bella POV**

Gone. My only reason to live- left. How could I have ever believed he loved me? Everyday I try not to remember him but the whole in my heart just keeps getting bigger every day. When I don't think about him I think about his siblings. Alice. My best friend- the girl I could trust with my life wouldn't even say goodbye. Emmet. My big brother- his bubbly personality and hugs that could crush me in a second if he didn't pay attention. Esme and Carlisle- My parents when I wasn't home. None of them cared. How could I be so delusional? I guess this is what I deserved. They're the reason I'm in the asylum.

**Okay so I guess this'll be the proluge?? Review if you think I should go on okay? 5 reviews please? Thanks guys! I promise if you like it the chapters'll be much longer!**

**-LANNA :D**


	2. Seeing Things

Gone Baby Gone –Chapter ONE: Seeing things

**Gone Baby Gone –Chapter ONE: Seeing things**

**Disclaimer-Still don't own jack squat.**

**Sooooo- gracias! To my FIRST 5 reviewers :P . BellaTonks-kikat-mrs edward cullenxxx, heh-laney and Amber is a Jasper's Girl. I hope I can have more revieweeees! Now enjoy the story!**

**Alice's POV**

It was terrible. After Bella none of us had a life. Emmet wasn't as happy. Esme was always depressed. Jasper always felt responsible. Rosalie well- nothing really changed there but- that's Rosalie for you. Carlisle was the only one with the will to live. But Edward. My poor miserable brother. For the past 6 months he threw himself into being a psychiatrist- he had gotten the degree a few years back. He would only hunt alone- it was sad to watch. One morning when I was organizing my closet- a very long process- a got a disturbing vision.

_Beginning of Vision_

_A girl huddled in the corner of a pitch black room. The door opens and you see she is in a padded cell. Her brown hair is dull and her skin is sickly white. The doctors approach her with a syringe filled with medication. She begins to scream._

"_Nooo! Please! Nothing's wrong with me! Don't!" _

_They inserted the syringe into her arm as she began to pass out. Before she lost all consciousness she whispered one thing "Edward."_

_I just realized that girl was Bella._

_End of Vision_

Immediately I ran up to Edwards's room hoping he was still home- before I knocked on his door I realized that if he saw or even knew about Bella the way she was he would go curl up in a ball somewhere. I knew I had to go see her myself. I rushed downstairs, jumped in my Porsche and headed to the asylum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I drove up I couldn't help but feel depressed. I walked to the asylum and prayed that Bella would see me. Approaching the front desk I prepared to put on my sweetest voice.

"Hi. Umm I'd like to visit Bella Swan please." I asked sweetly.

The woman behind the desk who looked very bored replied dryly. "Uh, yeah her room is 211. You'll find a black coat and mask in front of the door. It will be required if you want to speak with her. Okay?" she answered.

"Yes, thank you." I walked to the elevators and looked at the buttons on the right side of the doors.

_Floor 1: Unstable Unit- Rooms 101-201_

_Floor 2: Suicidal Unit- Rooms 202- 301_

_Floor 3: Survelience Unit- Rooms 302-401_

_Floor 4: Emergency Room: Whole Floor_

_Floor 5 is only accessible to doctors with key swipes._

When I saw that Bella was placed in the Suicidal Unit it broke my cold, dead heart. I pressed the button and started drumming on the padded walls of the elevators. When I finally heard the _Ding! _Signaling the elevator had reached the 2nd floor I ran out before anyone could see me. While I was searching for room 211 I couldn't help but gasp at my surroundings. The walls were white and the posters on the wall didn't have frames and were taped on so the patients wouldn't smash them into they're heads. Walking around I couldn't help but realize a small corner of the room was black. Like pitch black-I walked over and saw the name on the door.

**Suicidal Unit.**

**Patient 1,245- Isabella Swan**

**Brought in for attempting suicide, and extreme catatonic behavior.**

I grabbed the ankle length black trench coat, black boots and black hat- I couldn't bother with the face mask. I wanted to see Bella. As I walked into the cell I could see Bella huddled in the corner. I saw her looking at me and I etched forward. I took off the hat and looked at her. When she saw me she gasped and got up from the darkest corner of the room. Her clothes were tattered from her tearing at them and the floor was scattered with pills. She leaned to touch me but instead flinched.

"A-Alice?" she stuttered.

"Hi, Bella." I replied solemnly. She fell like a bored straight on her back and started to have seizures. She kept muttering.

"Alice... Alice… Alice… Alice." Then she started screaming it "ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!!"

I couldn't be seen her. I clicked the emergency button on the door and ran out leaving my best friend on the door to who knows what fate.

**:( this was sad for me to write :( the next chapter the greek god himself comes in :D ive started a community for the rareish bella grows up with the cullens stories. Gimme a link if you have one. 5 reviews again please? Oh and thanks you guys! I got 81 hits!! So you other 76 people review!! Lol. Much love**

**-LANNA :D**


	3. Paging Doctor Cullen

Gone Baby Gone Chapter 2: Paging Doctor Cullen

**Gone Baby Gone Chapter 2: Paging Doctor Cullen**

**Disclaimer: Nada. Haha steff!! You cant sue :**

**Thanks to my reviwers!! I love you guys- truly. Also thanks for the 245 hits. My heart goes out to you all. But come on people!! 240 of you didn't review. Err…well enjoy the story :) This will be B and E POV's. But mostly E. **

How could this be? Alice? No. It couldn't be her. I was hallucinating. I reached out to touch her but flinched instead.

"A-Alice?" I stuttered

"Hi, Bella." She replied in her oh so beautiful voice. I fell like a board straight on my back.

"ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!! ALICE!!" I screamed. It's not her, it's not her. I told myself over and over in my head. I got up too try and compose my self- but Alice was gone. I went and huddled in the corner of my room squeezing myself as hard as I could.

Not paying well enough attention- I didn't here the doctors come in. But once I saw them- I knew what they had planned.

"Nooo! Please! Nothing's wrong with me! Don't!"

They inserted into syringe into her arm and I started to feel woozy. The last thing I remember saying was "Edward." Then I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**EDWARDS POV!!YAYYYYY!! LOL**

I was in my weekly 3'O Clock appointment with Mr. C, I would have called him something else but he said his ex-wife called him his real name and he never wanted to here it again. Around the middle of our session my phone rang. I lifted it up and checked the receiver- it was Carlisle. Not a chance, him and I hadn't spoken since her left… her.

I put the phone back down to see him staring at me.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He demanded

"I'd rather not." I replied trying to change the subject.

"Mr. Cullen! You lieeeeed to me. You said that if you ever went away you would switch your phone plan and have phone sessions over the phone with me. Now how are we supposed to do that if you don't answer your phone ?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Okay, Okay. Now where were we?" I asked

Before he could answer my phone rang again- I wasn't going to answer it until I saw the look on Mr. C's face. I groaned.

"WHAT?!" I yelled into the phone

"Edward. It's Bella." He didn't have to say anymore. I was out of there leaving a screaming Mr. C behind me.

**Okay so I was considering to keep on going butt- bleh. The way I see it in my head- it'll be better this way. So gracias muchachos fo reading this. I based Mr.C on partly meeee :D and the dude from freaky Friday.I gotta new story out **

**Fame.**

**You should check it please. 5 reviews again? Many thanks! Updates on errthang this week! Lotsa love, cookies and edward cullens to share (bella's for the boys)**

**-lanna love. **


	4. What do you mean I cant see her?

Gone Baby Gone-Chapter 3: What do you mean I can't see her

**Gone Baby Gone-Chapter 3: What do you mean I can't see her??  
Disclaimer-Me: sniff I love you Steph!  
Steph: Sorry Hun, Groveling is not gonna work.  
Me: Crap.  
Hey people. To start I'd like to thank Amber is a Jasper's Girl- my starting THIS chapter amazingly awesome beta!! She also gave me the idea for this chap Thanks to all you stud muffins out there who helped me achieve: 324 Hits!! 15 Reviews!! I can't explain how happy I am. Enjoy!!**

EPOV

Running toward the hospital at full speed I wondered what Carlisle knew about Bella. Didn't I tell them to butt out of her life? When I reached his office I walked up to his secretary**,** Shirley.

"Hello Shirley. Please tell my father that I'm here." She nodded**,** blushing furiously. Her thoughts made me want to puke._ Oh my lanta. How fine is he? How can so many people in one family be so gorgeous and not even be related?! _After that she started envisioning her and I on the table doing only god knows what.

"Carlisle. Your son is here." She spoke into the monitor.

"Send him in Shirley." It squawked. I knew they had broken it to sound like that purposely**,** so there wouldn't have been more nurses swooning over him. I walked in and immediately started interrogating Carlisle.

"What do you know? How did you find out? Is it bad? Does she have someone else? Is it Mike? Oh My God It is! I'm going to kill him…." I babbled on.

"No Edward. It's not that. It's much much worse. Bella is in the asylum. She was put in there 3 months ago**,** by Charlie. Apparently her behavior was so catatonic that he couldn't take it anymore. Alice went there this morning and saw her. Bella automatically went into seizures. I'm sorry**,** but I don't know anything after that." I immediately fell to the floor dry sobbing.

"Why…Why…Why**…**" I kept muttering. After about half an hour**,** I brought myself back together. Carlisle told me where the asylum was and off I went running again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reaching the asylum, it killed me to know this was where my angel was living. As I approached the front desk, a very bored looking woman was chewing on her hair. When she saw me she became very interested.

"Well hello there. Now HOW can I help you?" she tried to croon. It made me shudder that I knew her words had a second meaning.

"Hello. I'm here to see Bella Swan." I said in my most unappealing voice. Unfortunately**,** it didn't turn her off.

"Oh that freak girl? Sorry**,** no one can see her." She said

"AND WHY EXACTLY IS THAT?" I screamed.

She seemed scared. "W-Well, some pixie looking chick came in and saw her, she went into convulsions. Now she's out cold." She stuttered. I saw her eyeing my key card.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen! You're actually going to be the one giving her therapy. Go right ahead. Good luck with that." She said.

"Thanks" I muttered. Groaning as I walked into her room. I couldn't let Bella see me. If when I left her it was this bad, god knows what will happen if she sees me. From now on my name will be _Eli Collin._

**Okay so really crappy ending. Sorry about that. This chapter was just a filler****,**** I guess. Sorry it's so short. I have to do a report on Shakespeare!! Ughhhh. So can I have 10 reviews please?? The more reviews I'll update sooner here's the billboard of folks who reviewed, you guys are amazingly awesome.**

**TheChocoholicOfTwilight  
Churchill Vampiress  
LolaluvsEdward**

**Kikat**  
**genies9  
navy seaside anchor  
Flawless Beauti** **xXBeetle Of DestinyXx  
edwardcullen101  
Unhealthy-Addiction  
Olivia-Jade-W  
bellaluver  
Amber is a Jasper's girl- yayyy!lol  
BellaTonks**

**Oh my crap!!(S)that took fo-eva!! Lol. I have much more respect fer yup pl who list out yur reviewees. Oh and you people on the list enjoy this**

**I AINT DOIN IT AGAIN!!**

**Lotsa Love and Monster Energy Drinks**

**-lanna love.**


	5. What Happened?

**Gone Baby Gone Chapter 4- …What Happened ?  
****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :( but I do own the incredibly sad remake Gone Baby Gone  
****Hey luvveys. Lannaz here. I know you missed me. Well Id like to say thanks to you guys for an awesome 19 reviews u guys are brilliant!! Can u check my bestie "heh-laney" stories please. Thanks : Well Enjoy!!urghhhh I had to re write this.**

**CUZ MY STUPID COMPUTER DOSNT WORK!!-sorry comp- so if this is crap sorry. It was really good b4 honest. Oh and BTW i had this finished already but my beta isnt it on. so amberrrr where r u? when she gets it i'll fix it**

It was my very first session with Bella. I knew she would know it was me if I walked in there looking like my normal self. I got a wig that was very dark brunette- almost black. I also got green contacts. Only god knows what would happen if she knew it was me. So as the clocked ticked by I held my face in my hands. Who knows how long I stayed there. I was brought back into attention when I heard the door creep open, I looked up and there she was.

Bella

If she hadn't of been my patient, I'd had never known this was the beautiful, perky, clumsy girl I left in the woods that day. She was so… different. Her lovely pale skin was even whiter before, but from a distance it looked yellow. Her beautiful brown hair was choppy as if she tried to cut it on her on. But then… her eyes. Those pools of chocolate brown were empty. She stumbled into the room taking her time not to trip on the tiled floor. She sat down on the long red couch and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around herself. It was like… like she was trying to keep herself together. It took everything I had not to go rush to her and wrap her in my arms, and rock her to sleep. But I couldn't I needed to gain her trust.

"Hello Miss Swan." I said in a serious but open tone.

She looked up at the sound of my voice but looked back down when she saw what she thought wasn't me. If that makes sense.

"Hi." She managed to gasp out.

"Okay so Miss Swan, lets start- What happened?"

She sighed and took a deep breath. "My boyfriend left me in the woods. He told me he didn't love me. I tried to slit my wrists." She showed me the deep red gashes in her arms and I gasped. "But my dad caught me halfway through and took me too the hospital. They told me I was crazy so I threw a fit and now I'm in the asylum."

I couldn't help it. I immediately put my head down in my lap and moaned. I didn't even realize Bella crouched down next to me and knocked on my shoulder with her index finger. Her touch automatically made me feel better.

"Hey Doc. Is it just me or aren't I supposed to be the one crying and junk?" she smiled and so did I.

Even when Bella was like a zombie she could still make me laugh.

. "Okay so why are you with me today?"

She looked up. "I hallucinated." She said it in such a tone it screamed End of Story. I nodded again.

"So, Bella, Tell me some things about you."

She smiled a little and began. It was all the basic stuff I knew of course but I also learnt some new things. Charlie had had a heart attack a week after Bella was put in the asylum and was now in extensive care unit. Renee had died in a car accident on the way to check on Bella. I think that's what hurt her the most.

"So that's my sad little story, willing to tell anything about your life _Mr. Collin._" She said the last part in a phony English accent.

I chuckled. "Well I'd love to Bella but it seems this session is over."

She honestly looked sad. "Okay well bye…Eli." She smiled that glorious smile of hers and walked out. For the first time in about 6 months I had felt complete. I was going to get Bella back. Some way or Some how I know I will.

**Ya so lalalala they meet. If bella seems to…happy its cuz its edward silly. And he brings that out in her. But she's still really sad. Well children : I'll ask for 15 reviews? and thanks Amber is a Jaspers Girl for Beta ing this chapter : DD. **

**Ciao Darlings**

**-LANNA :D**


	6. Sorry

Sorry you guys

Sorry you guys. Im writing and all. I just came from Cuba on a class trip. I came home and found out a car hit my dog and we had to put her to sleep. If any of you have lost a pet before you should know how bad I feel. I'll try and update soon.

Lanna


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

**Gone Baby Gone Chapter 6: An unexpected visitor  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing  
****Well I've had a hell of a long writers block but I think I'm going to try and update ;D . I guess umm, I hope you like? Oh and NEW STORY OUT- its called _Into the Night_. For you losers who haven't author alerted me yet- hit it!**

The next morning I just laid in my bed thinking about nothing. I didn't even realize one of the security guards come into my room.

"Psycho. You've got a visitor. Get your ass down here now!" I grunted and got up.

As I walked down the hall, for once actually observing my surroundings I sighed and thought to myself. _How the hell did I end up getting myself here? _I opened the door to the Visitors Centre to have my eyes land almost immediately on a 6 foot 5', Indian descent man. I turned around to the guard so he could point out who was here for me and he stuck out a chubby sausage like finger towards the same man. I sighed and walked over to the table.

"Hi Bella!" he greeted in a strangely familiar voice.

"Umm…hello?" it sounded more like a question.

"Bells don't you remember me?" the man asked sounding oddly hurt.

"No" I answered.

"It's me! Jacob Black! You really don't remember me?"

Then it all came back to me. "Oh my Gosh! Jake! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever, geez you got tall! Has it been that long?" I asked.

"Well, maybe for you but time goes too fast in my opinion." I nodded. He leaned forward putting his elbows on the table.

"But Bella, what I really know is, are _you_ okay?"

I bit my lip. "I-I've been better. It's a day to day thing; you've got to role with the punches."

He exhaled a deep breath. "Bella, what I really need to know it what did the le- Edward…" I flinched. "Do to you?"

"Nothing! Jesus, why does everyone keep saying that?!"

He was about to say something but started over. "I'm sorry Bella, its just I care about you, and I don't like you being hurt." I smiled.

"Thanks Jake."

We both got up and embraced each other in a bone crushing hug. His chest was as hard as rock but yet there was something so comforting about it. And the _warmth_ it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Laying on it just made me tired.

"Bella?"

"Mm?"

"I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you."

I looked up at him, seeing he was at least a foot taller then me and smiled. "Thanks."

"No Problem."

* * *

**Okay I know. I have real problems with writing and updating. But you guys my gram got BOTH knees REPLACED. So she's going thru a lot of pain, and me n my cousins are helping her around the house. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**One love**

**LANNA-LOVELY**

**xoxoxoxox**


	8. Adoption anyone?

Hey.

I know im an asshole don't yell at me. Since this year is really important for my school I'm going to be putting;;

**FAME**

**GONE BABY GONE**

**TAINTED LOVE**

Up for adoption. Review if your interested. I'm gonna look at your stories to see your stories and I'll tell you if you can have it. All I'll ask is that you put the little writing I have in the story :P You can add onto the chapters but I just want some of my writing in it. Oh and you'll need to have "Adopted from indigenousbleu" or something in the lines of that in your summary. If your willing to do all that, review and I'll check you out!

LOVE YA!!

LAN :

P.S I'm pissed. Apparently since I live on an Island I can't get breaking dawn until the 14th!! OMG so unfair. Uh.


End file.
